


The Glass Cauldron

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teacher/Student, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Written for the hp_wankfest on LJ with the following prompt: Harry Potter, Hogwarts Dungeons, Cauldron</p>
<p>Glass has always fascinated Harry Potter...</p>
<p>Beta'd by Rakina, thanks so much :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Cauldron

**The Glass Cauldron**

Harry wasn't sure when his love affair with glass first started, but he was almost sure that the reasoning behind it was because he'd lived so long without windows. When he returned to Hogwarts for his eighth year after Voldemort's defeat, he'd gone on a spending spree during the holidays and as well as a whole new wardrobe, he'd bought lots of glass ornaments. From paperweights to snowglobes; from miniature dragons to chess sets; he couldn't get enough of anything as long as it was made of glass or crystal. There was nowhere to display his treasures in the dorm so he usually kept most of them in his trunk, but leaving out a different item on his bedside table every night. 

He found himself leaving out a snowglobe or paperweight most often, but not because he thought they were the prettiest. He liked how the curves fit in his hands and he loved the way the small light from his wand reflected off them, casting rainbows in the confines of his curtained bed. There was another reason he loved their shape, it felt wonderful to roll the globes on his cock. Sometimes he felt like he wanted something bigger, but he wasn't very good at Transfiguration and he was afraid of damaging his treasures if he tried to enlarge them. He found the solution in Potions class of all places.

Last class on Fridays was double Potions, since there were only five of them in the entire class, all the Houses were mixed together. From Gryffindor, there were Harry and Hermione, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Most Potions classes were exactly the same: Snape would have the name of the Potion already written on the board by the time the class arrived and at this stage in their education, they were expected to know the ingredients list and the method without it being written down anywhere.

But that Friday, something was different. There, sitting on Snape's desk, were five glass cauldrons. Harry had never seen any cauldrons so beautiful in all his life. They seemed to glow from the flickering light from the torches and how Harry ached to touch them, to caress them. He gasped in pleasure, disguising it as a cough when Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Settle down, settle down," Snape ordered as everyone chatted as they found their seats. "Your NEWTS are only a short while away and it is about time you learnt how to brew potions in different types of cauldron. This week, as you will have gathered, we will be using glass. Next week we will move on to pewter and silver. Glass is one of the least reactive materials to brew with, but it is also one of the most expensive. You will each clean your cauldron properly after today's lesson, without magic. I do not want any accidents."

"That's not fair!" Malfoy protested. "That's house-elf work."

"Since you are a student in this class, you will clean you own cauldron," said Snape.

Harry put his hand up.

"Yes, Potter? What is it?"

"Sir, I don't mind cleaning the cauldrons. I can do it after class."

"You are volunteering to do extra work? Very well, anyone who is lazy enough not to clean your own cauldron, leave them to Potter. Come and collect your cauldron and get started on today's potion. House points will be deducted for those of you who don't clean your own cauldron."

Draco Malfoy looked stubborn and Harry wondered if he would rather lose Slytherin points or do work he considered beneath him.

Harry normally wanted Potions to be over as soon as possible, but that day he was even more impatient for the lesson to be finished. He could hardly wait until he was there alone while cleaning his glass cauldron. In the end only Malfoy left his for Harry to clean, it seemed he would rather lose points than do menial tasks after all. 

At long last the class was over and Harry made sure to linger over his cleaning, knowing there were no other classes and it would be a while before dinner. Everyone else finished in a hurry, keen to escape Potions as soon as possible.

"Potter, I have some things to take care of in the office. I trust you can put the cauldrons safely away when you're done?"

"Yes, sir. You won't even know I'm here."

Snape snorted, as if he couldn't quite believe that, but he soon left Harry to his own devices. Harry washed Malfoy's cauldron as quickly as he could, but he took his time with his own, wanting to savour the experience, for who knew if he would ever get this chance again? Once it was washed and dried to his satisfaction, he spent a long while polishing it with a soft cloth. 

It was soothing to watch the once dirty glass sparkling like new again, but as well as soothing, it was arousing too. With every sweep of the cloth over the glass, Harry's cock swelled in his trousers and he had to shift his stance in order to accommodate his erection. How would something so big feel against his bare cock? He bit his lip to stifle a moan at just the imagining of it.

Once Harry had finished cleaning his own cauldron, he took it into the store room and closed the door behind him, breathing heavily. He set up a monitoring spell and warded it for good measure, but he didn't think he'd be disturbed, he was just being cautious. Harry removed his robe and bunched it on the floor to cushion his legs somewhat, before taking off the rest of his clothes. 

He was so aroused that his cock was almost vertical with his belly and was leaking drops of precome already. Harry knelt down on his robe, sinking down so that his arse was resting on his heels, his thighs spread wide. He tugged the cauldron towards him, fitting it in the gap between his legs and pressing his cock flush with it. The cauldron was cool on his heated flesh and the head of his prick fit perfectly against the upper lip of it, giving him almost double the pleasure. Harry gasped, then groaned in ecstasy as he thrust his cock against the glass. 

It was even better than he had imagined, his cock was throbbing with need and his heart was beating frantically against his chest. He widened his legs even further, loving the sensation of the cool glass on his bare legs as well as his cock. There was only one thing spoiling his pleasure, sometimes he wanted to share his need with someone, but who could he trust with such a strange fetish? No, he would have to get used to the fact that he would always be alone. 

Harry shook his head to clear it of negative thoughts, just because he was alone didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself. He thrust, arching his hips, determined to wring every drop of pleasure from his cauldron and his cock. All too soon he felt the delicious tingles in the base of his prick and his balls felt full and heavy, aching, ready to release. 

Harry grabbed his cock and sat up so that he was kneeling over the cauldron, his cock in his hand as he caressed his heated flesh. It felt so _good_ and he knew he couldn't hold back for much longer. Gripping the edge of the cauldron with one hand, he stroked his cock faster and faster with the other. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" Harry screamed as he came, splattering the bottom of the cauldron with streaks of white. His head reeled from the force of the climax; his whole body shook and shuddered as he shot ropes and ropes of come into the cauldron, feeling as if he might pass out, he was so out of breath.

He ran his fingers through the semen on the glass before sucking his fingers clean, humming in contentment as he did so.

"Make sure you clean the semen off properly. I don't want any potions adulterated with your ejaculate."

"Fuck! Professor!" Harry hadn't even heard Snape come in, so engrossed was he in his fun. Harry placed his hands over his groin, realising that there was still a bit of spunk on his finger and it was now dripping onto the dungeon floor. This didn't look good, not by any stretch of the imagination. "How did you get past my wards?"

"Potter, you don't really think that your wards are any match for mine on my own store room, do you? I knew as soon as you tried to place a ward that you were up to something in here. I was just very surprised that it was _this_."

"Are you going to tell?" Harry asked, seeing his face plastered across the _Daily Prophet_ with a nice juicy bit of gossip to go with it. People would pay money to see him humiliated and Harry guessed Snape would probably be at the front of the queue.

"Tell them what? That Harry Potter misuses potions equipment? No, I won't be telling anyone about that, but I do believe you deserve a detention."

"Yes, sir. I understand," Harry replied, feeling he'd got off very lightly. He wondered what Snape would make him do, seeing visions of cutting flobberworms or dissecting toad hearts or something equally revolting.

"Tonight. Eight o'clock, my office. I have a new glass dildo that needs breaking in and I believe you're just the person for the job."

"Yes, sir!"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
